


Malware Bites

by whydoihavethiskink



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Aphrodisiacs, Bloating, Brainwashing, Computer Virus, Corruption, Cyber Disease, Cyberpunk, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Desperation, Drugging, Emetophilia, F/M, Female Masturbation, Laxatives, Masturbation, Mind Break, Mind Control, Nausea, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Poisoning, Rough Oral Sex, Scat, Scat Sex, Sex Pollen, Soiling, Throat Fucking, Transhumanism, Vomiting, both ends, messing, poop desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydoihavethiskink/pseuds/whydoihavethiskink
Summary: What if the cake scene had more scandalous material that ended up on the cutting room floor?





	Malware Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Posting from mobile, hope the formatting's ok. Originally a Discord RP of sorts.

It's true that the cake program contained a powerful cybernetic aphrodisiac. But, there's nothing to say she didn't get terrible cramps in her stomach, at the same time as she felt that first hot flush of arousal. Her body's antivirus had detected the malicious program, and by reflex was trying to expell the trojan dessert. By the time it detected the overwrite, though, it was too late to expell the code writhing around in her brain. It was already ineradicably installed. Of course, it could have been written to avoid detection, but the gastric paroxysms were, to its creator, not a bug but a feature. She quickly left for the bathroom, clenching her anus tight as sudden liquid threatened to escape, almost doubled over from the griping agony. She opened the door to the restroom and took a few steps in, but then, compelled by something other than her own will, she involuntarily knelt in the middle of the tile floor, rubbing her aching and suddenly bloated stomach while moaning with pleasure, as she released her churning, liquid bowels into her bold-colored lacy panties, into her brand new pantyhose, and into the seat of her elegant grey dress. In the ecstasy and relief of her expulsive defecation, she found herself pissing into her clothing as well.

The door opened. The pleasure of her spasmodic, agonizing purging was so great that she did not even care if anyone saw her like this, rubbing her stomach sensually and pressing her thighs together to squeeze her clit as she soiled herself like an animal. As the footsteps passed in front of her, though, she looked up and saw that it was Him. Somehow, she knew that He controlled her, and had been waiting for this moment.

"Open up," He said.

Rapturously, she opened her mouth wide, presenting it like an offering, even as her bowels cramped and forced a surge of burning liquid through her osmoting intestines to squirt out her throbbing anus. He unbuckled and -zipped His pants, baring a flushed, already erect penis. Her mouth watered for it, wanting it more than anything she had ever wanted before. He shoved His cock into her proffered mouth, fucking her throat brutally until her stomach lurched in rapture, preparing to expel the remnants of that slice of now-inert tainted cake. Her excitement and nausea peaked, and she vomited explosively onto His cock, forcing another wave of fetid diarrhea out her other end, as He ejaculated into her surging tide of vomit, forcing His semen against the current of her upheaval.

The Merovingian walked out of Le Vrai, whistling, his mood lifted by the thought of the shock of whoever discovered the filecorrupted, filthy girl he'd left behind, and the disgust of the unfortunate waiter who'd have to clean up the bathroom. Hacking was such fun.

 


End file.
